


Some Advice

by Em_is_here



Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene Appreciation Week, Eugene gives Varian some advice, F/M, Team Awesome (Disney: Tangled), Varian is whipped, and he goes to the other whipped male in his life, and he is just now realising it, eugene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Varian goes to Eugene for dating advice
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Red | Catalina/Varian (Tangled)
Series: Eugene Appreciation Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719349
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Some Advice

Eugene looked up at the knock on his door. He had been staring at the model of Corona for hours and could use a distraction.

“Come in!”

The door creaked open to reveal Varian. With the ever present goggles but not the apron - he hadn’t come directly from his labs. 

“What is it Varian? Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing is wrong, I just. I...I don’t know what to do. And i was hoping to get some advice.”

Eugene walked over to the young man and put his hand on his shoulder. “Of course. Come through!” He steered Varian towards the chairs in front of the fire, pouring the both of them a drink. Eugene sipped on his while watching Varian swirl his around his glass, staring into the bottom of it as if it held the secrets of the universe.

The younger man was clearly trying to find a way to phrase his question, so Eugene just let him sit there, finding the words. What he wasn’t expecting at all were the specific ones to come out of his mouth.

“How did you know you were in love with Rapunzel?”

Eugene shot him an odd look, but endeavoured to answer the question honestly.

“There were a few things. I thought about her all the time, I was willing to put her needs before my own. I wanted to spend my life at her side, even if that meant walking ten paces behind her.” Eugene chuckled in thought. “I suppose the culmination of all of that was being willing to die for her. She lit up my life in a way I previously thought impossible. Why?”

Varian looked back down at his drink and whispered “I think i might be in love with Catalina.”

“You’ve been going out for years, did you not know this before now.”

“No. I’m truly, deeply in love with her. I can barely breathe when i look at her, i think about her all the time and i spend my time away from her having conversations with my head. The same conversations I would have had with myself before I met her. It’s like her voice has become my conscience.”

“Yeah. That happens. You are truly deeply in love with a werewolf. So what are you going to do about it?”

“That is what I have come to you for advice about. All my life I have been sure about the next step. From the good decisions to the bad. But when it comes to her...” Varian trailed off, but he didn’t need to say what he meant.

Not knowing how to proceed had never been Eugene’s downfall, but that had often been a problem in itself, just like it had been for Varian.

Eugene nodded. Thinking for a moment. The young man in front of him was clearly scared about the future, but Team Awesome worked together to solve any and all problems they faced. That name. They had come a long way from the child who had first reacted to Eugene by being a fan. He had almost forgotten what that boy had been like in the time they had been fighting against and with him. 

That day gave Eugene an idea.

“Talk to Catalina. About how you’re feeling. Talk to her and get her input into what you should do next. She looks at you the same way you look at her and I’m sure she would want you to trust her with what is troubling you.”

Varian straightened his back under the idea. It was clear that that had been what he needed to hear. “Thank you Eugene! I will.” The inventor downed his drink in one go, placed the glass on the table in between them and hugged the captain. Then ran out of the door. 

Eugene took both glasses to the tray of dirty one on a side table when Rapunzel opened the door, knocking as she did so. 

“Why was Varian running down the corridor at full pelt?”

“I gave him some advice.”

Rapunzel stared at him, confused.

“I told him to talk to his girlfriend.” He laughed when her expression turned even more confused. “I know, Sunshine. I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eugene Appreciation Week, day 6 - Team Awesome. 
> 
> As always, go to @fishskiin on Tumblr for everything people have been making for this challenge.


End file.
